


Relax, My Darling

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Jealousy, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Yuri hasn't been the most attentive lover but when he notices his boyfriend is stressed, and it isn't good for the baby, he decides he should do his best to pamper him.





	Relax, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing mpreg so be gentle with me. Please enjoy!

“I say we should get sliced cheese; there are more uses for it at home,” Yuuri says, holding a pack of deli-style sliced cheese. Yuri is not too far away, pushing a cart filled with their groceries since he doesn't want to burden his boyfriend that is already full with his child.

 

Yuri rolls his eyes, “We're making macaroni casserole. We might as well get the shredded cheese because it melts better.”

 

When Yuuri turns and glares at him, Yuri knows he fucked up by giving an attitude about it. Yuuri has noticeably more moody lately and Yuri keeps forgetting that he needs to subdue himself. Yuuri has his hands on his hips now as he argues, “We use cheese for more than just macaroni casserole. How many times have I told you this?”

 

Yuri is quick to answer and try to calm his boyfriend, “F-five times... why don't we get both?” That seems to relax Yuuri and he puts both types of cheese in the cart. Well, that's one crisis averted.

 

It's been eight months since Yuuri retired from figure skating and seven months since they got pregnant. The two have been living together ever since, even with Yuri taking time off to help with the pregnancy. The weight of upcoming fatherhood has been a stressor for both of them and these petty arguments have become more common.

 

They're heading to the check stand when Yuuri suddenly stops and rests a hand on his belly. Yuri stops, a little confused, until Yuuri admits, “She hasn't kicked in a while... I'm starting to get worried.”

 

Yuri frowns. This has been going on for a week now and he's a bit worried as well. The baby was quite active until their shouting match about a week ago. The two had gotten into an argument because Yuri was jealous of how much time Yuuri was spending with Victor (which was resolved because Victor was only with Yuuri to shop for baby clothes and books but it was their first real fight of their relationship) and the strain of the fight has taken its toll.

 

“... Are you sure you don't want to see the doctor about it? Even to be on the safe side?” Yuri offers and Yuuri shakes his head. Yuri is about to continue but Yuuri walks up and takes Yuri's hand in his, guiding him to the check stand as a way to say the conversation is over.

 

Yuri is not the most attentive lover or the most considerate but he knows the signs when Yuuri is at his limit. The stress of the fight has been brewing for a week and Yuri has yet to apologize properly. More importantly, he knows the longer his lover is like this the more stress is put on the baby as well. He can't stand to see Yuuri so on edge and he knows it is his fault.

 

He watches Yuuri help bag the groceries when he gets an idea. He should make them a special dinner and apologize that way... some pampering couldn't hurt either.

 

Keeping his idea to himself, they quietly get groceries into the car and go home.

 

…

 

“Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?” Victor asks Yuuri. Victor took Yuuri shopping but they were interrupted when Yuri texted Yuuri and said he has a surprise waiting for Yuuri when he gets home.

 

Yuuri shakes his head and says, “I'll be fine. Thank you for getting me these baby clothes... like I don't already have enough.”

 

Victor chuckles and says, “Take care.”

 

Yuuri watches Victor drive away once he's out of the car with the bag of baby clothes. He takes a deep breath before turning back to the apartment. What could Yuri have planned? Yuuri takes the elevator instead of the stairs because he's already walked too much for the day and his feet feel swollen. Goodness, he can't wait to sit down.

 

When he opens the front door, he announces, “I'm home-” He immediately stops when he smells food. Is that... katsudon?

 

Emerging from the kitchen is Yuri with an apron on, he has a proud look on his face and says, “Welcome home. Will you take a seat in the dining room? I made us dinner...” He gets a little nervous when he continues, “I know it's not like your mom's but I tried.”

 

Yuuri is stunned. He hasn't had katsudon in months, craving it for while. Even more, he's stunned that Yuri would go out of his way for him. He's flattered. He smiles and nods, making his way to the dining room as Yuri returns to the kitchen to finish up. In the dining room, the table is set up for the two of them with a lit candle in the middle of the table. Very romantic since they haven't been on a date in over a month... reminding Yuuri of their fight, realizing why Yuri would get so jealous over an outing with Victor.

 

Yuuri carefully sits down at the table when Yuri comes in with both plates of their food. Neither of them has to say anything as they eat together, enjoying the silence at first but soon it gets uncomfortable. Yuuri is aware of Yuri's gaze the entire meal, obviously wanting to say something. Yuuri is halfway through his meal when he gazes back at Yuri, encouraging him quietly to speak.

 

“... I'm sorry for yelling at you, Katsudon. I know that becoming a father has been stressful for both of us and I shouldn't have made a big deal out of you and Victor spending time with each other,” Yuri apologizes, now unable to meet Yuuri's eyes. He really means it. He's never been good at expressing himself but he wants nothing more than for Yuuri to know that. He adds, “I love you so much and I won't do it again. I'm an idiot.”

 

Yuuri says, “No, I'm sorry too,” Yuri seems confused until Yuuri clarifies, “I have been isolating myself from you because I didn't want you to worry about me and the baby but I ended up hurting you in the progress. I didn't even realize we hadn't had any quality time in so long that it was making you feel... you know.”

 

Yuri nods, not needing Yuuri to finish to get the idea. Yuuri stares back at Yuri and Yuri smiles. Yuri asks, “Can we spend more time together? You don't need to isolate yourself from me. We need to communicate; Isn't that what Victor always told you when he was coaching you?”

 

Yuuri chuckles and nods, a hand resting on his belly. The two finish eating before Yuri says, “This is only part one of the surprises I have for you, you know.”

 

“Oh?” Yuuri says.

 

“Well,” Yuri smirks and says, “I know you've been on your feet all day, how about I give them a good rub?”

 

…

 

As promised, Yuuri settles onto the couch for his feet to be rubbed. He watches at Yuri carefully takes off his shoes; their eyes meet for a moment before Yuri smirks and gives his calf a quick caress over his pants. Yuuri can't help the light blush the comes to his cheeks and encourages, “Get on with it, love.”

 

Yuri peels off Yuuri's socks and stops for a moment to reach and grab the lotion sitting on the end table. Yuuri rubs his belly while he waits, patient. Yuri rubs the lemon-scented lotion on his hands and carefully takes Yuuri's right foot first.

 

With both hands, Yuri uses his thumbs to press into the sole of Yuuri's foot. Yuuri gasps at first but adjusts to the feeling as it starts to soothe the dull ache there. Working up from the heel to his toes, Yuuri melts into the couch. Yuuri needed this more than he imagined, even more, he needed this time with Yuri. Every time their eyes meet, there's a smile of understanding. They both needed this time together.

 

When Yuri moves to the next foot, Yuuri suddenly stops him and holds a hand to his belly. Yuri is a bit confused until Yuuri says, “She kicked.”

 

Both of them light up brighter than before with smiles, relief that their baby is active again. Yuuri motions for Yuri to sit next to him; When he does, Yuuri guides Yuri's hand to feel where she kicked. Seconds later, there's another kick. Yuri is so giddy he giggles at the feeling. Yuuri giggles with him and pulls him close to cuddle.

 

Yuri holds him close and says, “I should pamper you like this more... I like seeing you so happy.”

 

“I'd love that,” Yuuri says, “I want you to be happy, too. I promise to take you out on more dates. I can't forget about you too.”

 

In response to that, Yuri gives Yuuri's cheek a kiss. However, Yuuri doesn't let him pull away for long and kisses back with soft lips. The love between them resonates with the contact, holding each other close enough that Yuri can feel Yuuri's belly between them. When they pull away, Yuuri chuckles as their little girl is kicking more and Yuri can feel with his hand still there.

 

“Shouldn't I finish up with your left foot?” Yuri asks, quickly licking his lips.

 

Yuuri snorts and says, “Go ahead, babe. Never stop pleasing me and I'll do the same for you.”


End file.
